fiendsreachfandomcom-20200213-history
Aisling
Backstory Aisling grew up the child of commoner elves in Caeth Shaeras. Her early life is nothing of particular note save for what you might expect to befall a tiefling child in a city of nothing but pure breed elfs. As she grew older she found herself to be naturally talented in the ways of magic. When she was of age she left Caeth city to go and live near the green wood spire and study with the fellow mages. She found her peers to be much more accepting of her mixed heritage and fell in love with her studies. Her curiosity of her heritage eventually lead her down the path of the study of the darker arts of necromancy, delving too deep into long forgotten old tomes with in the spires dustiest corners of the library. Her wandering mind, ever thirsting for knowledge and understanding, eventually found its way to am old grimoure of a long dead warlock named Valen of Hammerfel who apparently too found his way to the spire at some point and left the tome behind to be lost and forgotten. The book was transcribed in an odd mix of infernal and abyssal, seamlessly flowing in and out of the opposing runes as if sharing some chaotic alphabet of the two. It was difficult to decipher but after months of doing so she finally translated the passages. At this point she had become obsessed with the book, carrying it with her always and reading it every chance she could. She intended to suck every last drop of forbidden arcane knowledge from its pages and she did in fact do just that. Following the steps of Valen she managed to form a pact with an entity known only as Nothing. The Shepherd after forming the pack immediately began her training in preparation for some great event to come. Aisling was pleased by the growing knowledge but grew ever more concerned on what her curiosity had steered her into. Despite her pestering however, Nothing remained stoically unresponsive to her questioning. Aisling studied through out the war, never getting involved in either the politics or the conflicts themselves, her focus remained upon growing stronger and more knowledgeable in the ways of dark magic with the help of her patron. That is until the entity decided it was time to act. He spoke of a festival in Caeth and a coming attack, the city would be lost and many would die at the hands of his overlords, the horsemen, but not every soul need be devoured just yet. Nothing had his own plans, plans that required servants native to this plane and unbound to the will of the horsemen alone, thus Aisling was given her first task. Using her skills given over the past years of study she entered the city just as the siege began, using the cover of the violence and mayhem to make her way through her former home and find as many of her kin as she could and Shepard them out of the city through the sewer system. Once out she gave each refugee elf a choice to pledge his or her soul to the entity who saved them, Nothing, or die. Most accepted the former... The Forsworn (Leadership) The gathering of refugees now lives in the forest just north of Hopes Redoubt and go under the banner of The Forsworn, for they were abandoned by the town guard and the saltborn, were it not for the actions of their patron's and the actions of his champion, Aisling, they would have parishes a brutal torturous death as most elves did in the catastrophe. The following are all bound to the service of the mysterious Harbinger known as Nothing and as such are all either warlocks of the harbinger patron or witches with the infernal unique patron. For unknown reasons many of the Forsworn have contracted all manor of strange and ghastly ailments, many of which causing unsightly effects such as pustular filled boils and rotting open lesions. The pain of these illnesses drive many to madness, still yet some oddly enough seem to revel in the effects. Because of this it is a much debated topic in the Forsworn camps weather these are blessings or punishments. Catching a disease of any kind since has begun to be colloquially referred to as being Touched, or Touched by Nothing. When questioned of thier patron by outsiders the Forsworn unanimously claim to "Worship Nothing" and always remain purposefully vague. Nix (Familiar) Nix in his true form appears as many cacodaemons, as a tiny orb shaped lump of tumorous red flesh with a single central bulbous green eye, a large fang filled maw, and a crown of tiny horns sprouting from its floating orb shaped head-body. Coco is fiercely loyal to his charge, he is intelligent but not much so, and seemingly has no personal desire beyond an unending appetite for meat and souls. Nix maintains the ability to take on the shape of many small animals and utilizes this ability in public. He most often takes the form of a crow and can commonly be seen perched on his mistresses shoulder. Appearance Aisling is a short athletically slim elf of simple beauty, though often dose not seem to seek to accentuate her looks. She has neglected to cut her long tattered red locks for years and thus wears it in a disheveled braid to avoid it getting in her face and tangling. She wears a mismatched set of rusted chain, worn leather and dented plate armor under a drab brown homespun robe. She dose accessorize with jewelry made of bone, leather strips, and crow feathers, but these additions seem to be more ritualistic than for the purpose of style. She also often paints her exposed skin with ash in war paint patterns. Additionally she bares a set of long upward sweeping horns and a long tapered tail with a tuft of red fur at its tip. She always has her weapon, what appears to be an old worn agriculture scythe, close at hand. Update Following a blood ruitual preformed by her cult Aisling has achived true unlife, becoming a true personification of the bloodthirsty parasitic entity she reveres. She now has a pair of elongated pointed fangs, hr skin is even more pale grey than it was previously, and her once green eyes now take on a blood red hue.